Like a Prayer
by RackOnInNC
Summary: One Shot - With apologies to Castiel. 2 songs played back to back on my phone, 1 w/ a mention of angels & 1 that Misha mentioned at a con recently. Rated for the song lyrics. Castiel is human and Sam has given him an iPod.  Hilarity ensues.


**Like a Prayer...or Maybe Not?**

* * *

><p>Dean stifled a laugh and pulled out his phone as quietly as possible to call Sam. When Sam answered he whispered into the phone, "Sam, get back here quick…you've got to see this!"<p>

"Why are you whispering? Is something after you?" Sam said worriedly.

"No, just get back here. There's something you need to see."

"What's that noise in the background? Sounds like a cat in heat."

"Just. get. here…_now_! Come in as quietly as you can." Dean whispered, louder this time…looking to make sure he hadn't been overheard.

Dean continued watching as he heard the Impala pull into a parking place and slid to the door, opening it as quietly as possible to let Sam in. He then pointed across the room where Castiel was sitting at the table with his back to the two of them.

Sam shrugged, not seeing anything out of the ordinary and Dean mouthed, "Just wait."

After a few seconds Dean got what he wanted.

Castiel's head started bobbing and he began to sing rather loudly, but surprisingly well.

_When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you<br>there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your  
>Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there.<em>

Dean and Sam began to shake, trying to hold in the laughter as long as they could.

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing.  
>I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like<br>Flying. I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm  
>Falling, out of the sky. I close my eyes, Heaven<br>Help me._

When they couldn't hold it any longer they erupted in laughter and Castiel immediately turned around with a confused look on his face. Removing the earphones he was wearing he looked at Dean and asked, "What is so funny?"

"I think you've finally reached full human status." Dean said, tears streaming down his face.

"Why do you say that? I'm in the same state I was yesterday."

"No, dude. You aren't…you were singing…loudly." Dean said, still trying to stop laughing.

"I wasn't singing" Castiel said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

He dejectedly shoved the iPod Sam had given him across the table and sat there looking rather forlorn. Dean realized he had probably been a jerk for making fun of Castiel and walked over to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"It's OK Cas, it's just something humans do when they have headphones on. They sing without realizing it and most of the time it's rather loud and off key." Dean said, reaching for the iPod and handing it back to Castiel.

"I am aware of that Dean, I have observed you and Sam doing the same thing. Why is it so funny when I do it?" Castiel said, taking the iPod back and beginning to scroll through the songs.

"OK, busted…we do it too. It's funny because of that stick up your ass."

"Ah, yes the proverbial stick. I am attempting to remove it…and I wasn't off key!" Castiel said, a slight smile creeping across his lips as he continued looking for a song.

"How do you know you weren't off key?" Sam said.

"Apparently I have perfect pitch. It is rather painful to listen to you and Dean singing." Castiel said with a defiant glare.

"OK, I'll give you that, but seriously dude...Madonna?" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Madonna." Castiel said, putting his earphones back in.

He fiddled with the iPod for a few more seconds before beginning to bob his head again. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he got up and began move with what Dean and Sam could only assume was a rather raucous beat.

Dean and Sam joined in with the dancing even though they couldn't hear the music and then Dean's jaw dropped as Castiel began to sing once again.

_Suckin' on my titties like you wanted me,  
>Callin me, all the time like blondie,<br>Check out my chrissy behind  
>It's fine all of the time.<br>Like sex on the beaches.  
>What else is in the teaches of peaches? huh? what?<em>

_Fuck the pain away. Fuck the pain away._  
><em>Fuck the pain away. Fuck the pain away.<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away. Fuck the pain away.<em>  
><em>Fuck the pain away. Fuck the pain away.<em>

Dean's eyes bugged out and he looked at Sam, who had a similar expression on his face.

"I think we can assume the stick has been removed." Dean said, collapsing on the floor in laughter.


End file.
